


imagine surviving. fucking cringe!

by Scourgefan12



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, technically more ppl show up but they're only mentioned for like one line so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgefan12/pseuds/Scourgefan12
Summary: Jan doesn't die when he's supposed to. He's not sure why, but he knows exactly what he's gonna do about it.
Kudos: 6





	imagine surviving. fucking cringe!

Jan was supposed to be dead, of that he was one hundred percent certain. 

He'd fucked up, he'd failed. And failure wasn't an option, not for a job as big as this. Millennium had drilled into him how important their invasion of the Hellsing manor was, and even though they'd never explicitly said what the punishment for failing would be, it was pretty obvious. Failures had no place in Millennium, and the only way to make sure a failure didn't continue to be a burden was to kill them.

That's part of what the chips implanted in them were for, actually. Yeah, they were used for tracking, but they could also be used to detonate any Millennium member who wasn't useful anymore.

And yet, for some reason, Jan remained completely fine.

Well, not _completely_ fine. He was really messed up. Tons of bullets in him, missing an arm, still hadn't quite stopped bleeding. But he was alive, he hadn't been burned to a crisp. 

That was more than could be said for Luke. His brother was dead, about as dead as someone could get. 

The fucked up part about it was that Millennium hadn't even needed to kill him, Hellsing had done it for them. Specifically, their vampire. 

Jan was having a hard time processing that, it just didn't make any damn sense. If Luke had died, how the hell was he still alive? Shouldn't it have been the other way around? If either of them were going to survive, it naturally should've been Luke. He was the smarter one, and the stronger one, and the competent one. 

Their whole lives, Luke had been the one to look after Jan. He'd been more of a parent than either of their actual parents. When they were younger he protected Jan, and when Jan was old enough to protect himself he stuck around to offer help in other ways. He really didn't need to do that, he could've moved out of their shithole of a house the second he turned eighteen and Jan wouldn't have blamed him for it. But he didn't, he'd made sure the two of them stuck together.

Honestly, Jan had never even considered the possibility of his brother dying. On some level, he'd convinced himself that such a thing was impossible, that Luke was honest to god immortal, that nothing could strike him down. Having that illusion shattered so abruptly... it was a lot to take in.

Not that Jan was being given time to mourn. Oh no, that would be asking for too much.

When he ended up not dying, the one who ran Hellsing decided to take advantage of it. Titless bitch was basically interrogating him. And sure, right before he thought he was going to die, he'd said he'd tell her everything. But circumstances were different now, he was in no danger of dying anymore. In fact, she'd specifically said that he wasn't allowed to die until he talked, so it wasn't like he had to worry about her or anyone who worked for her killing him.

If he tried to attack, that attitude would probably change. As much as she wanted answers, if he decided to be a threat then she wouldn't have much choice but to take him out.

He wasn't gonna do that, though. As tempting as suicide seemed right about now, he wasn't about to actually go through with it, he was no pussy. And even if he were to off himself, he'd do it in a much more badass way than being put down like a rabid dog.

She didn't seem to trust him, however. Along with her, the butler and the big vampire were also present.

It was kind of funny, actually. Like, were they really scared of him trying something? He was _missing a fucking arm_ , and he was loaded with enough silver bullets that even just trying to stand hurt. On top of that both his guns were gone. Any attempt to hurt her, or any of them really, would be fucking pitiful.

He guessed he sort of understood. Better safe than sorry, or whatever. Not like it actually mattered to him.

As they stared him down and tossed questions at him, he briefly considered continuing to fight. Not in a literal sense, but just by being a stubborn bitch. Like, he didn't _have_ to tell them anything, his secrets were his to keep.

He ended up discarding that idea. He'd talk. Not cause he thought he owed them jack shit, but purely out of spite.

Sadly for them, the 'everything' he knew wasn't much. He warned them as much before actually telling them anything, let them know they shouldn't get their hopes up.

He knew the name of the organization, Millennium. He knew that last time he saw they were hiding out in Brazil, but that could always change. He knew that the organization was full of Nazi cunts, most of which had survived the second world war and joined together. And he knew they were planning on starting another war, probably in London if Jan were to guess, since Hellsing apparently mattered to them.

That was about it. He didn't know any of the actual details about what they were planning. He didn't even know if everything he'd said was accurate, he kind of guessed for some of it. It wasn't like Millennium actually told him any important shit, he was the lowest of the low, barely above the vampire army they were forming. Plus, even if he did have a rank that actually mattered, he was pretty sure they didn't see him as a person anyway. You know, cause of the whole Nazi thing.

While he was recounting what he knew, they slung a bunch of questions at him, mostly about stuff he didn't know. Like seriously, what part of "i don't know everything" did these shit for brains not understand? They really expected him to be able to tell them all of Millennium's dirty little secrets, which to be fair he would if he could, but he literally fucking couldn't. Being treated like some sort of beacon of information was really fucking annoying.

Still, this went on for a while. He ended up having to say "i don't know" enough times that that shit barely even sounded like words anymore.

And then, after drilling him for ages, they had the audacity to question if he was telling the truth. Fucking _really?_ What reason would he even have to lie? He had _nothing_ left. He wasn't dumb enough to think that maybe Millennium would take him back if he was a good little bitch and stayed quiet for them, and honestly even if that were the case he'd rather die than go crawling back to them.

Apparently, they didn't quite get this. They questioned him, saying that he seemed suspiciously cooperative for someone who had been so loyal to Millennium not even a few hours earlier.

Jan wanted to lose it at that, both in the laughter sorta way and the rage way. He ended up flying off the handle a little bit.

He made one thing very clear, he'd never been _loyal_ to Millennium. He'd worked with them out of necessity, or what he'd thought was necessity at the time. Thinking back on it, he hadn't needed to join them, his situation probably would've improved if he'd actually put a little fucking effort in. It hadn't seemed that way though, at the time Millennium seemed like his best option, so he'd dragged himself and his brother into it. 

And now, the one person he'd ever actually been loyal to currently had his guts splattered all over the Hellsing manor's basement, and the more he thought about it, the more it seemed like it was all Millennium's fault. They were the ones who'd preyed on he and Luke's shitty circumstances and tricked the two of them into joining in the first place, they were the ones who had promised riches and stability and eternal life. And most importantly, they were the ones who had lied and said that Luke even had a chance in hell at defeating Alucard. 

So, pardon him if he seemed "too cooperative" or whatever the fuck. He was willing to do what he had to if it meant getting back at the people who'd killed his brother. Even if it meant getting all friendly with the people who had actually, physically, done the deed. Even if what he was doing barely made a difference, if it inconvenienced Millennium even a little then it was worth it.

If he had it his way, he'd tear the psychotic little whore who ran the organization to pieces himself. But, that wasn't really an option. No way Hellsing was about to let him live after they got what they wanted from him, and even if they did it wasn't like he'd ever have a chance at getting close enough to the Major to strike.

That's what he thought, at least. But to his surprise, after the whole interrogation thing was over, they didn't kill him. They didn't let him go either, obviously. Their whole thing was making sure dangerous vampires weren't able to hurt people, and if he was set free he'd definitely be a threat to the public.

Just cause he was staying with them didn't mean he was treated well. He was locked alone in... somewhere in the estate. Not the basement, that's where Alucard stayed, but it seemed like a similar sort of place. Maybe? Jan had never seen the basement, and he had no plans to, but the place he was locked up in gave off the same sort of vibes. It was pretty dungeon-like.

So, he was a prisoner. That was cool, he guessed. Better fate than dying, at least. Unless they were keeping him there to eventually interrogate him again, more brutally this time. Maybe they suspected that he wasn't telling them everything and they were planning on torturing him or something. That'd kinda suck.

He doubted it, though. It really seemed like they didn't know _what_ they wanted to do with him. In their eyes, he deserved to die for what he'd done to their men. But at the same time he was being helpful, if they didn't kill him then they could use him. He could make whatever Millennium was planning for them easier to deal with, maybe even become a full blown traitor and fight with them.

That's what Jan guessed anyway, hell if he actually knew what they were thinking. That just made the most sense from his point of view. Like, if they didn't think he could keep helping them, then why keep him alive at all? He was a reprehensible little shitbag who'd tormented their workers while killing and eating them, and then he'd rubbed it in Integra's face. Not only that, but all the things he'd threatened, and had planned to actually do, to her. They must've been foaming at the mouth for the chance to kill him after that.

Only time would tell what they'd actually choose to do, he supposed. For the time being, all he could really do is pace around his cell and wait.

**Author's Note:**

> The "jan lives and joins hellsing AU" floats around my brain, I'm a little insane over it. I think abt it frequently & I wanted to get a few of my thoughts out there
> 
> Part of me was tempted to use the "major character death" warning but... Luke's not a major character <3 I mean in the context of the story he is but idk if he's major enough to warrant it? I don't know how to tag things man, idk what to tell you  
> I also could not for the life of me think of an actual serious title for this, sorry abt that


End file.
